


Pathfinder: It's a Pain Being King

by Nug_Snuggler



Series: Isekai From Hell [2]
Category: Pathfinder: Kingmaker (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nug_Snuggler/pseuds/Nug_Snuggler
Summary: Silvantus Malborne finds himself in another strange and mysterious land. Surrounded by intriguing, adventure, and the fate of a lawless territory in his hands... He'll have to trust his companions and the might of his own wit to tame this savage land and form a new future from the chaos.
Relationships: The Baron & Linzi (Pathfinder: Kingmaker)
Series: Isekai From Hell [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141757





	Pathfinder: It's a Pain Being King

**In The Beginning: This Reincarnation Wasn't So Bad... Then...**

_My name is Silvantus Malborne... You may know me from my previous adventures, though none should be able to forget my gorgeous mug. Despite how I've changed in this reincarnation... You could still say I'm devilishly handsome. In this world I'm something called a Tiefling, rather sorry bastards if you ask me. Always treated with suspicion and disgust, simply because their parents were demon bastards, but I digress. I'm unique, even for a Tiefling, I've got a rare frost demon bloodline running through my veins providing me with some pretty nifty ice magic affinity and a cool disposition. I'm about 5'11, with an impressive set of icy blue ram horns, coupled with jet black hair down to my shoulders, deep, stormy grey eyes, a sleek 2 1/2 foot long tail with an icicle tip, and heavenly pale blue skin. I know, I know, absolutely ravishing. But my looks aren't the only impressive thing about me, my origins within this world are equally unique. I was abandoned shortly after being born, left alone in a forest... To be claimed by the elements, and we're it not for the kindness of my adoptive mother, Renoa, the shamen of a wandering nomadic half-orc tribe. She was a brutal but caring mother, and she lead me to awaken my bond with nature and finding peace with my demonic heritage. As I approached my fifteenth year a terrible tragedy struck my tribe and we were forced to seperate. From then on, I mostly travelled alone until my twentieth year, where after making a name for myself I was invited to the mansion of an Aldori Sword Lord of Brevoy. Which is where the true story of this reincarnation begins._


End file.
